Mirrors: The Death of Me
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sebenarnya dirinya melakukan kesalahan apa hingga membunuh teman-temannya dengan sadis? Dia sengaja atau memang direncanakan. Intinya Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini. FF gore pertama dan juga pertama di rate M. Enjoy! #74


Tentu tidak ada yang tahu di mana mereka sebenarnya. Mereka berada di ruang gelap, tetapi ada cahaya bisa melihat kegiatan orang-orang di balik kaca sana.

Langkahnya mengarah ke kaca besar itu, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kaca bening tersebut. Baru disentuh saja langsung kaget karena ada sosok pemuda berambut merah sutera sedang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa bersama teman-temannya.

Sosok ini tersenyum pada pemandangan di balik kaca besar itu, namun senyumannya menghilang karena dirinya berpijak pada tanah yang mengeluarkan bau anyir. Bau darah. Di atas kakinya ada banyak sekali darah berceceran.

Ingin sekali mundur dari tempat itu, tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Tangan itu menyuruhnya duduk di atas banjir darah tersebut. Banyak sekali mayat membuat sosok itu takut dan gemetar. Ada matanya yang dicongkel, jari-jari patah, kepala terputus hingga mengeluarkan beberapa ususnya. Rasanya mau muntah.

Sekali lagi bangkit, tetapi kedua kakinya ditahan oleh tangan tidak bertubuh. Sosok itu meronta agar keluar dari ruangan gelap mengerikan ini. Hatinya teriris memandangi pemandangan tersebut. Sosok itu takut jika malah menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh manusia yang terbagi-bagi.

"Untuk apa pergi. Bukankah kamulah orang yang membunuh mereka...?"

Suara itu nyaring terdengar di kuping yang kecil. Menoleh ke sumber suara, tetapi tidak ada orang di sana. Sosok itu terus berputar mencari-cari sumber suara itu.

"Siapa?"

Sumber suara itu memerlihatkan dirinya. Sosok itu terperanjat kaget dan menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya. Pelaku yang berbicara berikan seringainya, seringai tajam. Air mata sosok itu menjulur keluar.

"Aku dan kamu itu sama."

* * *

**Mirrors: The Death Of Me**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO belongs to KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya, alur membingungkan, Gore (mungkin), Suspense, pertama kali membuat Gore, cerita cepat.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

"Hei, Sakura. Bangun!"

Panggil dari seorang teman yang mengguncang bahunya, gadis berambut merah muda sedikit menggeliat dan membuka kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Gadis itu mengucek kedua matanya. Terpaku kaget. Dia celingak celinguk untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu.

"Apa yang kamu cari, Sakura?" tanya temannya berambut pirang berkuncir. Kembali tersenyum sumringah. "Pasti Sasori, 'kan? Aku tahu, kok."

"Eh? Ah?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ino dan berubah memerah merona seperti kepiting rebus baru di masak. Sakura selalu dipanggil beberapa orang teman sekelasnya, menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tidak, kok."

"Benaran kamu? Mau ke belakang sekolah yang terkenal angker itu?"

Sekilas pandangan Sakura mengarah pada ke beberapa kelompok yang berbincang-bincang pada pemuda berambut merah, berwajah _baby_. Sakura merasa melihat kejadian ini di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kamu kenapa lagi, sih?" Gadis yang bernama Ino ini melipat kedua tangannya. "Hei, apa kamu mau ikut pergi ke belakang sekolah? Ke gedung angker sana? Mereka semua pada ikut, tuh, termasuk Sasori."

"Aku mau, sih."

"Ikut saja! Aku ikut juga, kok. Sekalian kamu nyatakan cintamu pada Sasori. Hihihi," ledek Ino membuat Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Tetapi, hati Sakura mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan gedung itu. Seperti menyuruh dia menjauhinya. Menyuruhnya agar tidak mendekatkan dirinya sejauh mungkin.

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Sakura baru sadari kalau dirinya tertidur sampai sore hari. Langit merah senja membuat Sakura menegak ludah. Roh-roh yang terbang mengintari langit terasa bakal ada badai menerjang.

Bulu-bulu di lengan Sakura berdiri, napasnya tertahan, giginya gemeretak. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin sekali mengingat apa-apa saja di alam bawah sadarnya. Dia sungguh ingin tahu. Satu hentangan keras di atas meja membuyarkan lamunan Sakura kembali ke alam nyata. Menoleh ke arah tubuh laki-laki berbalut kemeja putih sekolah Konoha.

Sakura mendongak dan menemukan wajah manis berambut merah sutera mengernyit kepadanya. Sakura memalingkan muka, malu-malu alias malu-maluin.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm? Seperti bukan Sakura yang biasanya terkenal cerewet di kelas."

Sakura terdiam. Sakura belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda Akasuna ini. Takutnya dia bisa penasaran dan minta jawaban akurat. Bunyi bel berdentang menandakan sekolah berakhir.

Kelas tadinya tidak ada guru, puas dan lega. Mereka bisa masuk ke gedung angker di belakang sekolah. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan mereka karena sebuah situasi. Situasinya adalah Sasori menggamit tangannya dan menarik ke halaman belakang sekolah. Bersama-sama teman-temannya yang mengikuti mereka penuh semangat.

Dihentikan langkah Sakura dan memandangi gedung menyeramkan itu. Air liurnya terus turun ke tenggorokannya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Saat dia mundur, seperti ada menyuruhnya ke arah gedung itu.

Sasori tahu Sakura penasaran tanpa menariknya ikut ataupun memaksanya. Sasori mengedikkan bahu ke teman-temannya menyusul Sakura. Tentu saja mereka bersemangat.

Baru masuk saja, mereka semangat. Mereka menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan. Sakura memeluk lengan Sasori tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang pemilik. Tentu saja dia takut. Tetapi, lengannya malah ditarik oleh Ino dan menjauhkannya dari Sasori.

"Ino! Mau ke mana?!"

"Kita menuju cermin besar sana! Di sana ada sebuah mitos, siapa yang menyentuh cermin besar itu, keajaiban bakal muncul."

Di sinilah Sakura dan Ino, menatap cermin besar. Sakura bisa merasakan sosok gelap tersenyum senang di balik kaca itu. Dia berjalan mundur. Sakura belum menyadari sahabatnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh cermin. Sakura bermaksud menghentikannya. Tetapi, pandangan telah kabur.

**SREEET!**

Sebuah benda keras memotong leher Ino hingga putus. Bola mata Ino membulat memandang sosok di belakangnya membunuhnya memakai kuku tangan yang tidak panjang. Sosok itu tersenyum, beda sekali dengan Sakura yang berwajah hampa.

Tubuh dan kepala Ino terpisah, menimbulkan banyak darah berceceran. Kaki Sakura dilayangkan dan menginjak tubuh Ino tanpa ampun sampai hancur, mengeluarkan beberapa organ dalam dan beberapa usus. Jantung Ino diambil dan diserahkan ke cermin besar itu.

Tangan terjulur keluar, dan mengambil jantung yang telah berhenti berdenyut. Sosok itu memakannya dengan lahap. Aroma anyir membekas di mulutnya. Sosok itu terus menjilat. Sosok itu juga meminta Sakura membunuh orang-orang di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh.

Teman-temannya tentu sangat terkejut pada tubuh Sakura yang darah berceceran di kemeja sekolahnya. Mereka ingin bertanya, kenapa Sakura berada di sini. Sebelum bertanya, mereka malah dibunuh satu per satu.

Sakura seperti dikendalikan. Sakura tidak berhenti melakukan hal nista ini. Kejam. Betul-betul kejam. Ini bukan Sakura, gadis periang dan terkenal cerewet. Sakura membunuh teman-temannya.

Usus-usus keluar dari tubuh mereka. Ada yang dipotong jari-jarinya. Dibelah dua tubuhnya. Darah banyak merembes di atas lantai lorong gedung ini. Sakura mengambil jantung itu dan diberikan pada sosok di balik cermin itu.

Sakura melompat dan menginjak tubuh teman-temannya yang meregang nyawa. Ada senyuman seringai terpampang di wajahnya. Tubuh-tubuh tidak berdaya, hancur oleh hantaman kedua kakinya.

Suara Sakura tidak terdengar. Hanya suara kaki keras terhantam tubuh. Hal ini diketahui oleh sosok pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara. Bola matanya melebar melihat sosok Sakura menginjak tubuh mereka yang tidak bernyawa dengan satu hentakkan kaki.

"Hentikan, Sakura!"

Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke arah Gaara yang menatapnya tajam. Ada sunggingan senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Sakura bergerak secepat kilat. Gaara tidak bergerak karena dirinya telah termakan tatapan kosong Sakura.

Dilayangkan tangannya yang penuh darah segar menuju ke wajah Gaara. Mata Gaara tidak terpejam karena fokus pada tangan itu. Baru beberapa detik, lengan Sakura ditepis oleh lengan kuat Sasori. Gaara kaget pada temannya satu ini.

"Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah sutera tersebut menatap Sakura... tajam. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura? Kamu sengaja membunuh kami semua di sini?"

"..."

Sakura tidak berbicara. Sakura meminta dilepaskan, tetapi Sasori tidak akan melakukan. Sekuat tenaga Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sasori. Sasori mundur akibat tepisan Sakura. Gaara menahan tubuh Sasori agar tidak menabrak dinding.

Sakura melompat ke belakang, menjilat darah segar yang di sekitar jari-jarinya. Sasori jijik melihatnya. Sasori tanpa melirik Gaara, menyuruhnya melarikan diri dan meminta pertolongan.

"Pergilah, Gaara. Kumohon cepat pergi!"

Gaara mau sekali membantu Sasori, tetapi Sasori mencegatnya. Gaara kabur sebelum Sakura mengikutinya. Sakura melayangkan lagi tangan menuju ke arah Gaara, tetapi Sasori menghalanginya.

"Jangan, Sakura! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kamu menyakiti sahabatku!"

"..."

Sekali lagi, Sakura melompat ke belakang menghindari Sasori. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi pembunuh sadis. Sakura tidak tahu akan hal itu. Sakura berniat bertanya pada sosok di balik cermin itu.

"Apa alasan kamu membunuh teman-teman kita?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat dunia Sakura terguncang. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah teman-temannya. Dia terjatuh ke atas lantai dalam keadaan bersimpuh. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi untuk memegang kepalanya.

"Aku... tidak... tahu..."

"Apa?" Sasori mengernyit pada jawaban Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasori yang kening berkerut. "Bunuhlah... aku."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

Sakura bangkit berdiri, terhuyung-huyung. "Bunuhlah... aku... Sasori..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu diminta dibunuh? Aku bisa melaporkan hal ini pada polisi!"

"Jika kamu tidak membunuhku..." Sakura mengangkat tangan ke atas hampir menyentuh langit-langit lorong. "... akulah yang membunuhmu!"

Secepat kilat Sakura berlari ke arah Sasori. Sasori sontak saja terkejut, dia tidak bisa berlari karena terpaku pada kecepatan Sakura hanya dalam sekali loncatan.

_**CROOTT!**_

Darah keluar dari badan Sasori. Sasori mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sakura terus mengangkat tangannya di dalam tubuh Sasori agar jantungnya keluar dari mulutnya. Jantung Sasori pun keluar dari mulut Sasori. Sepersekian detik itu juga, Sakura dibunuh oleh tangan di belakang balik cermin besar itu.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Bola mata Sasori sayu dan pedih. Sakura juga begitu. Disangga dagu Sakura di bahu Sasori, meminta Sasori memuntahkan jantungnya yang berdenyut. Sasori menurut.

Tangan yang membunuh Sakura juga mengambil jantung Sakura dan meremasnya hingga hancur. Sakura pun menghela napas terakhirnya dan jatuh tertidur di bawah kaki Sasori. Lubang di dada Sakura terpampang jelas di gelapnya malam.

Sasori juga tertidur dan tidak akan bangun lagi. Darah terus mengucur keluar dari mulutnya. Mata mereka masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Tersenyum pasrah atau sengaja dibuat tersenyum, seperti boneka tersenyum paksa.

Lingkungan gedung di belakang sekolah sunyi senyap. Sesaat ada Gaara memanggil polisi, tetapi apa yang ditemukan Gaara adalah kehampaan dan kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di lorong disebutkannya kepada polisi. Bersih. Tidak berbekas. Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

* * *

Di balik cermin, ada sosok tersenyum menyeringai licik memandangi sekelompok orang tolol menganggap ada pembunuhan di lorong itu. Yang ada di lorong itu hanyalah cermin besar yang gelap.

Sosok itu memutar badannya menuju arah gadis berambut merah muda yang memeluk lututnya, meringkuk lebih dalam, membenamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Gadis itu terisak-isak. Sosok bayangan itu tersenyum puas.

"Apa kamu puas, hm?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap tatapan dan seringai tajam yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Memang Sakura-lah yang membunuh orang yang dia sukai, membunuh sahabatnya, dan membunuh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain kecuali Gaara.

Gadis yang dinamakan Sakura ini tersenyum tipis kemudian menghela napas. Sakura bangkit berdiri, seolah-olah dia lega melakukannya demi sosok di depannya yang katanya sama dengannya.

Sejenak Sakura tertunduk ke bawah, menatap lautan darah dan bangkai manusia. Ada wajah teman-temannya dan wajah Ino tersebar di lautan itu, membulatkan matanya. Sungguh mengerikan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, bola mata _emerald_-nya tajam dan kosong. Tiada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura sekilas mengangguk pelan. Sosok bayangan itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja..." Sosok itu menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mencubitnya. Sakura memegang tangan itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "... Sasori."

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Fict Gore-kah ini? Benarkah? Baru pertama kali buat rate M, sih? Khusus buat si Michelle I. Xe yang seenaknya bilang saya jelek. Saya buat kamu jadi jelek lagi, Mix-chan (tunjuk atas di mana cerita penuh sadis). Dan buat Riyuki18, ini fict gore yang saya maksudkan. Semoga kalian bisa mengomentarinya agar saya bisa membuat lebih baik lagi. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 18 July 2013


End file.
